Is anyone noticing?
by Lily800
Summary: As usual, Sprx and Chiro were surrounded by a group of fangirls. But no one noticed another girl behind a tree, her back against it's trunk. She had a notebook in hand, too. But she knew her wish wasn't going to come true..
1. Is anyone noticing?

As usual, Sprx and Chiro were surrounded by a group of fangirls when they were out to buy some Hover burgers. Sprx started flirting with some girls who asked for his autograph. They all giggled and blushed throughout.

But no one noticed another girl behind a tree, her back against it's trunk. She had a book and pen in hand, too. But her note book wasn't all fancy with stickers or pretty pictures of butterflies or make-up. None of the kind. Instead, it had hand-made rough paper as the cover with torn ends, and plain white pages without any lines or colors. This girl felt SO ashamed of herself, she always hid away from everyone.

She didn't have anyone of her own. They were killed. She wore torn clothes and tangled hair. Everyone who saw her made fun of her. She tried to hide, but was unsuccessful somtimes. She knew that the Hyperforce would NOT make fun of her. But still, she was ashamed. Too scared of the future.

She opened her book. There were drawings of every member of the Hyperforce, which she drew by herself. She had her own imaginary world, in which they would play with her. She knew that her wishes would never come true. She was just like any other fangirl dreaming about them, but poorer.

Suddenly, she noticed that Sprx looked at her. She didn't know what to do. Running away would be awkward. So she quietly looked down. Sprx smiled at her. She didn't respond for a moment, then smiled back.

_He noticed me...he did...he looked at me..._ She thought.

No one usually paid attention to her. No one cared. No one noticed. No one helped.

Sprx somehow sqished out of the group of fangirls and went to her.

She looked down again, hiding her book behind her back.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" He asked.

"...Y-yeah...I'm-I'm fine..."

"What's there behind your back?"

"N-nothing..."

"C'mon, it's ok."

"I...um...er...no...it's nothing important..."

"Well, you can come to us if you need any help, got it?"

"...Ok...thanks..."

He smiled back.

And as Sprx turned his back, she ran away.


	2. Uh oh

She knelt down beneath her favorite tree. It was grey in color and had no leaves.

Why did she like it so much?

She was alsmost the same as it. No one liked it, no one liked her either. She even carved out the Hyperforce's and her name in a heart on it's trunk. She smiled at it.

Then she realized something.

_Uh oh.._

Her notebook wasn't with her.

_Oh, no...it must've fallen down somewhere...I hope the Hyperforce dosen't find out..._

She immidietly started searching for it.

Meanwhile,

"Hey, what's this?" Said Chiro, picking up a rough notebook. It had handmade paper as the cover and white pages with no lines.

"Maybe someone lost it." Said Sprx.

They opened it and saw the drawings.

"Cool."

At the last page,

_Autographs of the Hyperforce_

_Antauri:_

_Sprx:_

_Gibson:_

_Nova:_

_Otto:_

_Chiro:_

And at last, all of the names and the heading was cut out. Then it read,

_Sorry, me. They won't give me the autographs. I'm too different._

Chiro and Sprx exchanged glaces.

"This couldn't be one of the fangirls we met.." Said Chiro.

"Yeah, you're right, kid." Said Sprx. Then he remembered that girl he met, and he explained everything, including that she hid something behind her back.

"Could it be her?"

"Maybe...I'm not sure."

Meanwhile, she was looking for it everywhere she went. Then she noticed Sprx and Chiro, and her book in their hands.

Her hands went to her mouth and she ducked behind some bushes.

_Oh, no...they probably must've read everything by now...should I get it back?_

So, she made up her mind and walked up to them.

"Um...hi...th-that's mine..."

"You dropped it?" Asked Chiro.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok. Here."

"Th-thanks..."

She started to walk away when Chiro asked, "Hey, wait, what do you mean by _I'm too different_?"

"_So they read it..._N-nothing..."

"It's gotta mean SOMETHING." Said Sprx.

"...B-but I AM different...I don't have fancy and huge houses like the others...I don't have fancy clothes...I don't go to huge hi-tech schools...I don't have a meal every 4 hours..I don't have friends at all..I live on the streets, or some abandoned building if I'm lucky...I wear the same clothes over and over again...I don't know how to write properly...I have food once every week, twice if I'm lucky...I don't have any friends exept a tree and a ball...and I don't matter..Shuggazoom would be destroyed if you weren't there...but nothing at all would change if I wasn't there...so I'm different from everyone..."

She was shocked to see that they weren't making fun of her.

"Aren't-aren't you going to laugh at me? Or tease me?"

"Why?"

"C-cause I'm different..."

"You're not totally different, kid. You're still a human. And you have your rights."

"What are rights?"

"It measn that you SHOULD have friends, you SHOULD have meals every 4 hours, you SHOULD go to school, you SHOULD have pretty clothes, and you SHOULD have a home."

"I SHOULD dosen't mean I CAN..."

"Of cource you can, kid! What's the big deal? Come with us, then!"

"_Go with them? _Where?"

"The Super Robot."

"_I get to go inside the Super Robot? _Wh-what if...they don't like me?"

"They WILL."

"Really?"

Chiro nodded.

"Ok..._Am I capable enough? Should I ask them that?_"

So, she was taken to the super robot, and introduced to everyone. The Hyperforce discovered that she wasn't one of the show-and-tell girls. She never spoke unless she was asked to.


	3. What's your name?

"What's your name?" Asked Otto childishly.

"Peole call me Night..."

"What do YOU call yourself?"

She froze. No one had asked her that in years.

"I forgot my name..."

"You what?" Asked Chiro, unalbe to believe what he heard.

"No one asked me my name in many years..."

"How many, exactly?" Asked Gibson.

"I don't know how to count yet...it has to be more than 1...but you can call me Night..."

"No, we won't. You should have a name of your own, something other than Night." Said Antauri.

"Like?"

"Bubble-gum!" Exclaimed Otto.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Otto." Said Gibson.

"But she's as sweet like one!" He replied.

She blushed.

"What do you want your name to start with?" Asked Chiro.

"Um...I don't know...you choose..."

"How's Cynthia?" _Starts with C for Chiro._

"Susan is the right one, kiddo!" _Starts with S for Sprx._

"How 'bout Hova?" _ 'Ova' as in Nova._

"Faye is highly appropriate." _God knows why Gibson said that._

"BUBBLE GUM, BUBBLE GUM, BUBBLE GUM!" _The same ol' childish Otto._

"Anyone would do..." She said. She liked to see that someone was working so hard for her. This hadn't happened in a MILLION years.

"As per me, I suppose Kendall would be just the right one." Antauri said.

She got back. Her eyes grew wide. "H-how did you...?"

"I can read minds."

"That means you knew your name?" Chiro asked.

"I...I..." She wasn't able to speak.

"What?"

"I..I did...b-but...I..."

"You what?"

"I...didn't...I..."


End file.
